


Sherlock's Angels Valentine's Show

by PrettyKitty93



Series: TeenBand AU [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, M/M, Multi, Romance, Singing, Teen!Band AU, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of the Valentine's Show and Greg and John are nervous about performing, but the Holmes boys are more than happy to reassure them.<br/>Will Sherlock's Angels be a hit with all the students?<br/>And what will everyone say when the Holmes boys reveal that they have found love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this has taken so long, it was supposed to be a one shot but I'll have to post it in two parts because it's so long. Oops ;) xxxxx

The crowd screams in anticipation of tonight’s band; Sherlock’s Angels.

“Have you heard, they have a new guitarist? It’s that John Watson and apparently he’s _amazing_. And they moved Greg to a guitar too.” A young girl tells her friend excitedly.

“I know. And they finally got rid of Anderson, thank God. He was a total arse. John is so gorgeous, I’d date him if he wasn’t with Sherlock.” Her friend replies with a smile.

“He’s with Sherlock? Oh my God, that’s so gutting. I never thought Sherlock was gay. Why do all the good looking ones have to be gay?”

“I know, right? I wonder when they’re starting. Have we got time to get a drink? Tell you what, Shan, you go get the drinks and I’ll keep our spaces at the front. Go.”

“Alright, Becks, chill out, I’m going.” Shan replies with a smile.

Becks just smiles cheekily before looking back to the stage.

“Hey, Shannon.” A voice greets her sweetly.

“Irene. Oh my God, hey. How are ya, babe?” Shannon replies in a shocked voice, hugging the young girl tightly.

“I’m good yeah, babe. Looking forward to the show?” Irene asks, sitting herself on the bar stool.

“Of course I am. It’s going to be amazing. Speaking of, aren’t you supposed to be backstage?” Shannon asks, giving a cheeky smile.

“Just getting some drinks for the boys that’s all.” Irene replies, with a smile.

“Ah, and then you’re running off to be with all those gorgeous boys then?” Shannon smirks.

“Hey, you know me, I’m not that way inclined. Remember?” Irene replies, giving a cheeky wink.

“What can I get you, love?” The bartender interrupts.

“Five waters and, what the hell, give us five of your strongest shots as well.” Irene smiles sweetly.

“You know I can’t do that, Irene. You’re not of age yet.”

“Well, it’ll be our little _secret_.” Irene replies, giving a suggestive smile and running her hand up the man’s arm.

“Irene.”

“Jamie, don’t be so dull. It’s only some Dutch courage before the show.”

Jamie looks around quickly before pouring out five shots of whiskey.

“Just don’t tell anyone I gave em ya, alright? Otherwise it’ll be my job on the line.”

“Oh, of course not. Wouldn’t wanna see rid of that sexy arse now, would we?” Irene replies with a wink, picking up the tray carefully. “Gotta go, babe. Talk later?”

“Yeah, now worries. Break a leg.” Shannon replies, giving Irene a one-armed hug.

“Thanks, hunnie.” Irene smiles before disappearing backstage with the tray of water and shots quickly.

“Oh, if only that girl _wasn’t_ straight, I’d do really bad things to her.” The young teen announces, mainly to herself, as she gets backstage.

“Are you _still_ chasing her? Irene, love, you gotta get over it. If she’s straight then there’s nothing you can do.” John replies sweetly, giving her a soft smile.

“Ha, you were straight four months ago, now look, you’re gay for Sherlock.” Irene grins and raises an eyebrow.

“I’m not _gay_ for Sherlock, I was always bisexual.” John whispers, hoping his boyfriend or his boyfriend’s brother won’t hear him.

“Greedy.” Irene smirks, lightly punching John in the arm.

“Shut up.” John smirks back and then he finally notices the tray of drinks. “What are these?”

“Whiskey, obviously.”

“We can’t drink before we go on.”

“Oh, it’s just some Dutch courage, love. Not enough to get you drunk but enough to rid the nerves.”

“… Fine.”

“Boys! Drinks are up.” Irene calls to the other boys all hiding in different areas backstage.

x..x

“Is everyone ready?” Sherlock asks excitedly.

“Actually, I don’t think I can go on, Sherlock.” John replies awkwardly, staring at his hands.

“John, you have to. I need you, baby.” Sherlock replies desperately, grabbing John’s hands.

“I know, but I’m nervous. I’m sorry.”

“Listen to me, John. You can do this.” Sherlock smiles softly, squeezing John’s hands reassuringly.

“I just … what if I mess up?”

“You won’t, baby, cause I’ll be right there with you.”

“I … Promise?” John asks, smiling weakly.

“Promise, my love.” Sherlock smiles back, leaning in and softly kissing John.

“Thanks, baby.” John smiles warmly.

“Then let’s go.” Sherlock replies, heading off behind the stage.

Everyone smiles and follows Sherlock.

“Mycroft, can I speak to you?” Greg asks softly.

“Yes, of course. What is it about, sweet?”

“I’m nervous too. I mean, what if no one likes me up front? Or I trip over the wires? Or I … I …”

“Greg!” Mycroft shouts, halting Greg’s pacing. “You are going to be amazing, don’t you worry, baby. And I’ll make the same promise as Sherlock; I’ll be right there, baby boy. I love you.” Mycroft replies sweetly, cupping Greg’s face.

“I love you too, Mikey. And thank you. But, baby boy?” Greg smiles, winking at Mycroft.

“Not like it?”

“Coming from you, baby, it’s fine. Come on, we’ll be on soon.” Greg smiles, grabbing Mycroft’s hand and leading him further backstage.

Mycroft sniggers good-naturedly.

“Let’s do this, guys.”

x..x

“Hi, everyone. We’re Sherlock’s Angels. How is everyone?” Sherlock asks the room.

The crowd cheers in reply.

“Good. Let’s get started then. You might know this one, it’s _You’re My Best Friend_ by _Queen._

_Ooh you make me live_  
 _Whatever this world can give to me_  
 _It's you you're all I see_  
 _Ooh you make me live now honey_  
 _Ooh you make me live_  
 _Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_  
 _I've been with you such a long time_  
 _You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
 _That my feelings are true_  
 _I really love you_  
 _Oh you're my best friend_  
 _Ooh you make me live_

………

The crowd cheers as Sherlock finishes singing.

“Hey, I’m going to sing the next one. Um, this is for the most beautiful girl I know and she’s just wonderful too.” Greg announces, looking at Irene and causing her to blush. “This is _She’s So Lovely_."

_I love the way she fills her clothes_  
 _She looks just like them girls in Vogue_  
 _I love the way she plays it cool_  
 _I think that she is beautiful_

Greg smiles at Irene, causing her to blush again.

_She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She's so lovely_  
 _She pretty,_  
 _A fitty,_  
 _She got boyfriend though and that's a pity,_  
 _She's flirty, turned thirty,_  
 _Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty?_

Greg looks back at Irene and winks, causing her to smirk in return.

……..

Greg’s practically grinning by the time he’s finishing the song and Irene’s blushing furiously now.

He smiles one last time at the crowd and then steps aside as Sherlock steps back up to the mic again.

“This next one is called _For Your Entertainment_ by _Adam Lambert_. I hope I can do it justice.”

The crowd cheers loudly, clearly there are Adam Lambert fans in the audience.

_So hot out of the box_  
 _Can we pick up the pace_  
 _Turn it up, heat it up_  
 _I need to be entertained_  
 _Push the limit, are you with it?_  
 _Baby don't be afraid_  
 _Imma hurt you real good baby_  
 _Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_  
 _Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_  
 _I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_  
 _Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_  
 _No escaping when I start_  
 _Once I'm in I own your heart_

At this, Sherlock looks over at John and gives him a cheeky wink, which John returns in kind and a cheeky grin too.

_There's no way to ring the alarm_  
 _So hold on until it's over_  
 _Oh!_  
 _Do you know what you got into_  
 _Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_  
 _'Cause it's about to get rough for you_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_  
 _Oh!_  
 _I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_  
 _You thought an angel swept you off your feet_  
 _But I'm about to turn up the heat_  
 _I'm here for your entertainment_

…....

“So, anyone who knows me would agree that I'm not the kind of guy to fall in love easily. In fact, most of you probably made bets that I'd _never_ find love. But, for some reason, one guy decided to take a chance on me, and I'd be an idiot not to love him back so, this next song is for me and my boyfriend, John. This is _A Thousand Years,_ everybody.” Sherlock smiles, looking over at John; who is making his way over to the other microphone.

**Sherlock:**

_The day we met_

_Frozen I held my breath_  
 _Right from the start_  
 _I knew that I'd found a home for my heart ..._

_... beats fast_  
 _Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave?_  
 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
 _But watching you stand alone_  
 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

John smiles softly, his hand reaching out for Sherlock's as he takes a breath to sing. Sherlock grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly.

John grins as he starts to sing.

**John:**  
 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all he is_  
 _I will be brave_  
 _I will not let anything take away_  
 _What's standing in front of me_  
 _Every breath_  
 _Every hour has come to this_  
 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_  
 _Time stands still_  
 _Beauty in all he is_  
 _I will be brave_

**John and Sherlock:**

_.. I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

**Sherlock:**  
 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me_  
 _I have loved you for a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more..._

**John and Sherlock:**

_One step closer_

…....

By this line, John and Sherlock are stood face to face and singing as though the rest of the world has vanished around them. Sherlock smiles softly and leans in to kiss John; who responds in kind, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend tightly and enjoying the moment.

The crowd cheers and the pair reluctantly break apart, John pulling Sherlock away from the microphone as Greg steps up to take his turn.

“I don't know where you're going, Johnny, boy. It's our song next.” Greg replies, grinning back at John; who blushes and comes back to the front again.

“Sorry about that … Right, this is _Underneath_ , another song by _Adam Lambert.”_ John grins, still blushing a little.

**John:**

_Strip away the flesh and bone_  
 _Look beyond the lies you've known_  
 _Everybody wants to talk about a freak_  
 _No one wants to dig that deep_  
 _Let me take you underneath_

**Greg:**  
 _Baby better watch your step_  
 _Never mind what's on the left_  
 _You're gonna see things you might not wanna see_  
 _Still not that easy for me_  
 _Underneath_

**Greg and John:**  
 _A red river of screams_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Tears in my eyes_  
 _Underneath_  
 _Stars in my black and blue sky_  
 _And underneath_  
 _Under my skin_  
 _Underneath_  
 _The depths of my sin_  
 _Look at me_  
 _Now do you see?_

**John:**  
 _Welcome to my world of truth_  
 _I don't wanna hide any part of me from you_

…...

The crowd goes silent, all eyes full of tears before they clap softly as John and Greg step back.

“Hey, guys, so I'm going to do a mash-up of _Avril Lavigne's I'm With You_ and _Keep Holding On._ Hope you all enjoy it.” Irene smiles nervously, pulling the mic off it's stand as she begins to sing.

_I'm standing on a bridge_  
 _I'm waiting in the dark_  
 _I thought that you'd be here by now_  
 _There's nothing but the rain_  
 _No footsteps on the ground_  
 _I'm listening but there's no sound_

_But keep holding on_  
 _'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
 _Just stay strong_  
 _'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
 _There's nothing you could say_  
 _Nothing you could do_  
 _There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
 _So keep holding on_

_Take me by the hand_  
 _Take me somewhere new_  
 _I don't know who you are_  
 _But I... I'm with you_  
 _I'm with you_

…

The crowd goes wild as she finishes the song, clearly approving of the idea to mash up two songs.

“Thanks, guys. Keep the energy going for Greg and Sherlock, who are going to sing _Hall Of Fame_!” Irene grins excitedly, handing her mic over to Sherlock and patting him on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Irene. As the lady said, we're going to sing _Hall Of Fame._ After about the fifth time hearing this song, it became a favourite of mine because of the message it gives to everyone. That you can be anything you want in this world, and that's why I love it.” Sherlock smiles, nodding at Greg; who just grins back, grabbing the other mic.

“If you know this then feel free to sing along.” Greg adds loudly, waving at a few girls who have been trying to get his attention.

**Sherlock:**

_Yeah, You could be the greatest_  
 _You can be the best_  
 _You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

**Greg:**  
 _You could beat the world_  
 _You could beat the war_  
 _You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

**Sherlock:**  
 _You can throw your hands up_  
 _You can be the clock_  
 _You can move a mountain_  
 _You can break rocks_  
 _You can be a master_  
 _Don't wait for luck_  
 _Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

**Greg:**

_Be students_

Everyone cheers at this line, raising their drinks up as a salute; which causes Greg to giggle and just about get the next line out.

_Be teachers_  
 _Be politicians_  
 _Be preachers_  
 _Be believers_  
 _Be leaders_  
 _Be astronauts_  
 _Be champions_

**Sherlock and Greg:**

_Standing in the hall of fame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _Cause you burn with the brightest flame_  
 _And the world's gonna know your name_  
 _And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

**Sherlock:**

_Standing in the hall of fame_

…...

“We're going to take a quick break, just to relieve ourselves and hydrate. Back in five, guys.” Greg grins, putting the mic back in it's stand.

“Wow, I'm bloody knackered.” He adds, when they are safely back stage. “And I'm sweating all over the place. I'm surprised the front row didn't get drowned.”

Mycroft ruffles his boyfriend's hair affectionately and chuckles, before pulling him into his arms, “Didn't I tell you that you would be _amazing_ , baby? They loved you out there. I'll admit, I wasn't too fond of the three girls trying to get your attention and making kissy faces at you, _but_ , I'll let that slide.”

“Aww, is _someone_ jealous, Mikey. Baby, you know I've only got eyes for you.” Greg smiles warmly, kissing Mycroft to emphasis his point.

“Can't you two keep your hands off each other for more than five minutes?” Sherlock chides, rolling his eyes.

“Ha, says the one smooching his boyfriend on stage. I thought we were about to be two members down at one point. Either that or there was going to be sex on the dance floor.” Greg grins wickedly, winking at John.

John blushes before punching Greg playfully in the arm.

“Now, now, boys. Play nice.” Irene teases, ruffling John and Greg's hair. “No more conoodling on stage, otherwise I'll have to _spank_ all of you.”

“Promises, promises, Irene.” Greg teases, winking at the younger teen.

“Behave yourself.” She replies, slapping his arm.

“Make me.” Greg smirks, causing the younger teen to uncharacteristically blush.


	2. We Are Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the show goes smoothly but with a lot of emotion for the band.  
> And Sherlock doesn't like when Mycroft shows affection towards Greg.  
> Despite doing it to John himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this one. This is going to be the conclusion, maybe there'll be an epilogue with sexy times but we'll see ;) xxxxx

“Hey guys, thanks for sticking around. So, next up, we have one set of the love birds, Sherlock and John. So, make some noise.” Irene greets cheerfully, grinning when the crowd screams.

“Hey, me and John are going to sing _Come What May_ from _Moulin Rouge._ I hope you all enjoy it.” Sherlock smiles, looking over at John as he walks up to the mic.

**Sherlock:**

_Never knew I could feel like this_ _  
_ _Like I've never seen the sky before_ _  
_ _Want to vanish inside your kiss_ _  
_ _Every day I love you more and more_

Sherlock looks over at John and reaches his hand to him, causing the older teen to smile softly and allow himself to be pulled closer to his boyfriend.

_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings?_ _  
_ _Telling me to give you everything_ _  
_ _Seasons may change, winter to spring_ _  
_ _But I love you until the end of time_

**John and Sherlock:**

_Come what may_ _  
_ _Come what may_ _  
_ _I will love you until my dying day_

**John:**

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place_ _  
_ _Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace_ _  
_ _Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_ _  
_ _It all revolves around you_ _  
_ _And there's no mountain too high_ _  
_ _No river too wide_ _  
_

They both smile as Sherlock joins in with the second half of the verse, gently sway them from side to side as they sing.

**John and Sherlock:**

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side_ _  
_ _Storm clouds may gather,_ _  
_ _And stars may collide_ _  
_ _But I love you (I love you)_ _  
_ _Until the end of time (until the end of time)_

_Come what may_ _  
_ _Come what may_ _  
_ _I will love you until my dying day_  

….....

As they finish, the whole crowd cheers and some of the girls make a chorus of “awww” at the two teens so clearly in love.

“Um, thanks guys. Sherlock's gonna take the next song for you tonight. I best warn you that it's a bit of a tear-jerker, so get your tissues out.” John chuckles softly, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

The older teen kisses his boyfriend's cheek before stepping back from the microphone and picking up his guitar.

“So this is … a very personal song for me. It relates to my father, who always insisted that caring was not an advantage, and by doing so, nearly cost me a life with my boyfriend, John.” Sherlock smiles sadly, looking over at John; who just nods in acknowledgement.

The younger teen takes a deep breath as the music starts, trying to keep his emotions in check so that he doesn't break down in front of everyone.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_ _  
_ _I will not let myself_ _  
_ _Cause my heart so much misery_ _  
_ _I will not break the way you did,_ _  
_ _You fell so hard_ _  
_ _I've learned the hard way_ _  
_ _To never let it get that far_ _  
  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I am afraid!_ _  
  
_ _I lose my way_ _  
_ _And it's not too long before you point it out_ _  
_ _I cannot cry_ _  
_ _Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_ _  
_ _I'm forced to fake_ _  
_ _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_ _  
_ _My heart can't possibly break_ _  
_ _When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_ _  
_ _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I try my hardest just to forget everything_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I don't know how to let anyone else in_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_ _  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _I am afraid_ _  
  
_ _Because of you_ _  
_ _Because of you_

The crowd is stunned into silence as tears starts to sting Sherlock's eyes and practically every girl in the room is sobbing.

John walks slowly over to Sherlock and hugs him tight; whispering nonsense into his ear to try and keep him calm.

“It's alright, baby. Come on. It's alright.” John whispers softly in Sherlock's ear, stroking his back gently.

Sherlock takes a deep breath before stepping back, plastering a smile on his face.

“Yes, well, enough of that now. Let's have some fun at the _Love Shack_.” Sherlock grins, grabbing the mic off the stand as John grabs the other.

**John:**   
_If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says_ _  
_ _'15 miles to the_ _  
  
_ **Irene:** _  
_ _Love shack', love shack, yeah, yeah_ _  
_ _I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway_ _  
  
_ **Greg and Mycroft:** _  
_ _The love shack is a little old place_ _  
_ _Where we can get together_ _  
_ _Love shack, baby_ _  
_

**Greg:**

_A love shack, baby_ _  
_ _Love shack, baby, love shack_ _  
_ _Love shack, baby, love shack_ _  
  
_ **John:** _  
_ _Sign says, 'Stay away fools'_ _  
_ _'Cause love rules at the lo-o-ove shack_ _  
_ _Well, it's set way back in the middle of a field_ _  
_

Sherlock comes up behind John and wraps an arm around him as he sings his part, partly singing in John's ear so the older teen shivers.

**Sherlock:** _  
_ _Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin'_ _  
_ _Wearin' next to nothing, 'cause it's hot as an oven_ _  
_ _The whole shack shimmies_ _  
_ _When everybody's movin' around_ _  
_ _And around and around and around_ _  
  
_ **All:** _  
_ _Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby_ _  
_ **Greg:**

_(Folks linin' up outside just to get down)_

**All:** _  
_ _Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin', baby_

**Greg:** _  
(_ _Funky little shack, funky little shack)_ _  
_

**Irene:**

_Love shack, baby, love shack (yeah)  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack)_ 

**Greg:** _  
Love baby that's where it's at, yeah  
Love baby that's where it's at_

Greg grins at Mycroft as he strums on the guitar; causing the younger teen to blush as he sings his part.

 

**Mycroft:** _  
Love shack, baby, love shack (Love shack)_

**Greg:** _  
(Huggin' and a kissin')_

 

Greg follows Sherlock's lead and moves over to his boyfriend, standing in front of him and practically grinding into Mycroft when he wraps an arm around Greg and sings into his ear.

**Mycroft:** _  
Love shack, baby, love shack_

**Greg:**

_(Baby, love shack...)_

**Sherlock:** _  
(Dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack)_

…......

The whole band is grinning by the time the song finishes and the crowd is screaming loudly.

John steps up to the microphone to sing the next song.

“I know Greg's going to agree with me on this song and I did ask if he wanted to sing this with but he insisted that it be just for me and Sherlock. But, Mycroft, know that this applies to you too, alright?”

Mycroft nods awkwardly and gives Greg a confused look to which he just grins and quickly kisses his boyfriend.

Greg picks up his acoustic guitar and gets ready to play _Let Me Love You_ for John to sing along to.

_Much as you blame yourself  
You can’t be blamed for the way that you feel  
Had no example of a love  
That was even remotely real  
How can you understand something that you never had  
If you let me I can help you out with all of that  
  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help  
  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
A heart of numbness  
Gets brought to life  
I’ll take you there  
  
I can see the pain behind your eyes  
It’s been there for quite awhile  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile  
I would like to show you what true love can really do  
  
Let me love you  
And I will love you  
Until you learn to love yourself.  
Let me love you  
I know your trouble  
Don’t be afraid, oh, I can help  
_

…......

Sherlock smiles softly as a blush creeps up his cheeks before walking over to John and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“I love you, Sher.” John whispers in Sherlock's ear, squeezing his arm.

“I love you too, John.” Sherlock smiles, kissing John's forehead.

“Aww, stop it you two, you're making all the singles jealous.” Irene grins, stepping up to the microphone.

Sherlock chuckles lightly before pulling John backwards so Irene has centre stage.

“I'm gonna sex it up a bit with _Red Lipstick_ by Ke$ha _._ Hope you all enjoy it.” Irene adds, winking at the audience.

 _Ya can't take your eyes off me, oh_ _  
_ _Better get your hands off me, I know_ _  
_ _You find me irresistible but hey_ _  
_ _Keep it under control_ _  
_ _I see you offering me again and again_ _  
_ _Your, wicked obvious the way your starrin'_ _  
_ _You, got me wondering what it is?_ _  
_ _What could it be?_ _  
_ _Makes me so captivating_ _  
  
_ _My sexy hair_ _  
_ _My vixen eyes_ _  
_ _No, I really think it's my_ _  
  
_ _Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick!_ _  
  
_ _Say you love me in my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _You wanna touch me in my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _Can't ignore me in my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _Works like magic_ _  
  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _Can't ignore me in my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _I'm the duchess in my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
_ _Got cha beggin boy again_ _  
_ _When I wear my_ _  
_ _Red lipstick_ _  
  
_ _Reds the color of passion of love_ _  
_ _Got the color of evil and blood_ _  
_ _Painted on me with such intention_ _  
_ _Gettin' your full attention_ _  
_ _Now that I got you exactly where I want_ _  
_ _I get to tease you baby_ _  
_ _Now I get to taunt_ _  
_ _In the nature of my crimson color gloves_ _  
_ _Feeling the devils lips_ _  
_ _I got you fucked_ _  
_ _You've been hypnotized an_ _  
_ _I'm really sure it's thanks to_ _  
  
_ _Red Lipstick_  

….........

As Irene finishes the song, a young girl in the audience cheers louder than the rest and when Irene blows her a kiss, the young girl blushes furiously.

Irene grabs the pen and a pad from the side of the stage and writes down her phone number. She leans over and hands the number to the young girl.

“Call me sometime.” She whispers, kissing the girl's cheek.

“Molly. My name's Molly.” The young girl whispers shyly.

“Call me sometime, _Molly_.” Irene winks before standing back up and handing the mic to Sherlock.

Sherlock rolls his eyes at her but smirks, taking the mic off her and stepping to the centre of the stage.

“John isn't the only one who has a song to sing about love. This is one of my favourites _Dark Side_ by Kelly Clarkson.”

 _Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?  
  
Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am  
  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
  
Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
What can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am  
  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
  
Will you love me? ohh  
  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?  
  
Don't run away  
Promise you'll stay_ 

…......

Sherlock smiles softly and looks over to John; who mouths 'I promise' before smiling at his boyfriend.

Irene smiles sweetly at the exchange before grabbing the spare microphone and stepping up next to Sherlock.

'My turn again' She mouths and Sherlock smiles at her, giving a little nod before stepping back and standing next to John again.

John picks up his acoustic guitar and nods to Irene as he starts playing the intro.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight  
  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
  
Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone  
  
Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound  
  
Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound_ 

…........

“So guys, we're nearly at the end of our set ...” The crowd starts booing before Sherlock raises his hands to quiet the audience. “We've all had a lovely night and we're glad you've enjoyed it so much. Our next song is another classic and another group one. Ready, guys?”

The crowd cheers loudly as the music starts.

**Sherlock:**

_I still don't know what I was waiting for  
And my time was running wild  
A million dead-end streets  
Every time I thought I'd got it made  
It seemed the taste  
was not so sweet  
So I turned myself to face me  
But I've never caught a glimpse  
Of how the others must see the faker  
I'm much too fast to take that test  
_

**All:** _  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

**Irene:** _  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes_

**Mycroft:** _  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

**Greg:** _  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes_

**John:** _  
Just gonna have to be a different man  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
_

**Mycroft:** _  
I watch the ripples change their size  
But never leave the stream  
Of warm impermanence and  
So the days float through my eyes  
But still the days seem the same  
And these children that you spit on  
As they try to change their worlds  
Are immune to your consultations  
They're quite aware  
of what they're going through  
_

**All:** _  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

**Irene:** _  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes_

**Mycroft:** _  
Don't want to be a richer man  
Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes_

**Greg:** _  
(Turn and face the stranger)  
Ch-ch-Changes  
_

**Greg:**

_Pretty soon you're gonna get  
a little older  
Time may change me  
But I can't trace time  
I said that time may change me  
But I can't trace tim_ 

….......

“This is another one of my favourites and this is for John, who really is my angel without wings.” Sherlock smiles at John; who smiles back while a blush creeps up his cheeks.

The girls in the crowd 'awww' and smile at John sweetly.

_Sucked into another black hole  
Drag me further down the road  
I can't keep from feeling  
Time drags me down the line  
Gets me closer every time  
Cause it's you I'm missing  
  
You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
You're flying above me  
I'll keep looking up  
You are my angel, my angel  
I'll keep looking up  
  
Lying hand in hand  
We're face to face to skin  
I cant keep from feeling  
There's no place id rather be  
Than you tucked away with me  
All in this moment  
  
You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
You're flying above me  
I'll keep looking up  
You are my angel, my angel  
I'll keep looking up  
I'll keep looking up  
  
Falling back down  
From the sun to the ground  
Well I cant turn back now  
Ill keep looking up  
  
You're my angel without wings  
Don't need them we're high enough  
You're flying above me  
I'll keep looking up  
You are my angel  
You are my angel  
You are my angel, my angel  
You're my angel without wings  
I'll keep looking up_

….........

“Hey, guys. Me and John are gonna sing this next one. It's a bit of a personal one as both mine and John's dad's are dead. Sorry about that, mate.” Greg announces, giving John an apologetic look.

John gives a slight nod and steps up to the microphone.

**Greg:** _  
It was February 14 Valentine's Day  
The roses came but they took you away  
Tattooed on my arm is a charm to disarm all the harm  
Gotta keep myself calm but the truth is you're gone  
And I'll never get to show you these songs  
Dad you should see the tours that I'm on  
I see you standing there next to Mom  
Both singing along, yeah arm in arm  
And there are days when I'm losing my faith  
Because the man wasn't good he was great  
He'd say "Music was the home for your pain"  
And explained I was young, he would say  
Take that rage, put it on a page  
Take the page to the stage  
Blow the roof off the place  
I'm trying to make you proud  
Do everything you did  
I hope you're up there with God saying "That's my kid!"  
_

**John and Greg:** _  
I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
  
_ **John:** _  
If you could see me now would you recognize me?  
Would you pat me on the back or would you criticize me?  
Would you follow every line on my tear-stained face  
Put your hand on a heart that was cold  
As the day you were taken away?  
I know it's been a while but I can see you clear as day  
Right now, I wish I could hear you say  
I drink too much, and I smoke too much dutch  
But if you can't see me now that shit's a must_

_You used to say I wont know a wind until it crossed me  
Like I wont know real love 'til I've loved and I've lost it  
So if you've lost a sister, someone's lost a mom  
And if you've lost a dad then someone's lost a son  
And they're all missing out, yeah they're all missing out  
So if you get a second to look down on me now  
Mom, Dad I'm just missing you now  
_

**Greg:** _  
Oh, oh  
Would you call me a saint or a sinner?  
Would you love me a loser or winner?_

**John:** _  
Oh, oh  
When I see my face in the mirror  
We look so alike that it makes me shiver  
_

**John and Greg:** _  
I still look for your face in the crowd  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
Would you stand in disgrace or take a bow  
Oh if you could see me now (Oh if you could see me now)  
If you could see, you could see me now_ 

… _........_

The crowd gets teary eyed again but claps and cheers as the song comes to an end.

“Alright, guys. This is our last song so put your hands together for the _Sherlock's Angels_!” Sherlock shouts, causing the crowd to scream loudly.

“If you know this one then feel free to sing along.” John adds, grinning widely at Sherlock.

 

**John:**

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing  
_

**Mycroft:**

_Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family does  
_

**Irene:** _  
Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
no we don't get depressed  
_

**Greg:**

_Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel_

**All:**

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

**All:**

_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing_

_We are family!_  

…..........

The crowd cheers as the band takes their bow, grinning widely.

“Goodnight, everyone. Thanks for coming.” Greg grins, waving to everyone as the rest of the band start packing up.

“That was brilliant!” John giggles, still running on the high of the show.

“Yeah, we were fantastic!” Sherlock agrees, hugging John tight and kissing his cheek.

“Definitely. But if you boys don't mind, I'm gonna see a girl.” Irene smirks, winking at the boys as she saunters off backstage.

“Women.” Greg huffs, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, that's why I prefer men. Especially gorgeous, sexy ones.” Mycroft smirks, wrapping his arms around Greg's chest and blowing on his neck.

“Behave, Mr.” Greg half huffs, half breathes, trying to keep himself under control.

“Well, let's get out of here then I can have you all to myself.” Mycroft whispers in Greg's ear.

“Knock it off, Mycroft!” Sherlock snaps, despite gripping John tighter and kissing his neck teasingly.

“When you do the same, dear brother.” Mycroft smirks, looking at Sherlock as he licks a strip up Greg's neck; who moans loudly.

Sherlock growls as he drags John away from the pair.

“You really tease him, ya know. He's only young.” Greg whispers softly, turning to face his boyfriend.

“So does that make you _old_ then?” Mycroft grins, running circles into Greg's hips.

“No it bloody doesn't!” Greg snaps, playfully slapping Mycroft's arm.

“Good. It wouldn't be appropriate dating an old man at my age.”

“Come on, let's get out of here. Mr Jones says we can pick all this up tomorrow.” Greg sighs, grabbing Mycroft's hand and pulling him toward the exit.

 _Bloody Holmes'._ Greg thinks, walking out of the hall with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Part two up soon :) xxxxx


End file.
